


Необъяснимое

by Yallen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallen/pseuds/Yallen
Summary: Эмма не может объяснить, почему она должна спасти Лили.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unexplained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117069) by [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia). 



Она не может объяснить им, почему должна спасти Лили.  
Не может объяснить первый, неловкий поцелуй после того, как они, кажется, целую вечность просидели на диване, переплетя пальцы. Как они пытались не сталкиваться носами и не напускать слюней. На что это было похоже, когда она протянула руку, чтобы помочь Лили заправить за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос, и испуганный трепет от первого прикосновения к другому человеку.  
Слова «первая любовь» слишком банальны, эта сказка явно не для Эммы. В них нет неуверенности этого мира.  
Но и слов «первое предательство» недостаточно.


End file.
